Wynter Solace
Wynter Solace is the sister of Waldon Solace, who are known as the Memory Twins. She is a significantly important character in many stories because of her amazing abilities. The twins were both introduced to the Titus Thompson world when they appeared in the later story Notre Fin where the major antagonist was also introduced. In an Apocolyptic world 3000 years in to the future, people are under control of the egregious dictator, Notre Fin. At that time all twins who are born are gifted with the magical powers to Remember. This is a power where whenever one touches a picture, they will be transported to the exact place and time that picture was taken, a means of Time Travel. Wynter was gifted with this power but for unknown reasons, her brother Waldon was not gifted with any ability. She was sharp and agile, and he was average and clumsy. Because of the possibilites Memory Twins could use their powers for, Notre Fin had ordered that all twins shall be exiled or kept locked up, forcing Wynter and Waldon to go into hiding for years. When a unknown shadowy figure confronts the two Solace kids, he convinces them to help him 'save the world' from a threat far in the past that caused the Acpocalyptic World that they live in. Going back in time with the shadowy figure, he ran from them immediately after they had gone back in time, telling them that in order to save the future, they must find and kill Titus Thompson, who was frozen by the Subliminal Obliviator at the time. After many fueds and being torn between sides, the Wynter and Waldon sided with Titus and Emma in the war against Ventis and Notre Fin. Wynter can only use her powers on real pictures of actual events, not illustrations or fictional events. If she holds the hands with someone, including her brother, (and they hold hands with someone else and so on.) then they will all transport to that place and time. Wynter's abilities was the first and only to time to date that the Titus Thompson mythos has ever takena spin on the idea of time and space travel. Although her abilities have primarilly been used for traveling back into the past, they have occasionally gone into the future (as in farther than the present,), Obviously it is much harder to go forward in time because you can't get a picture of the future since it hasn't happened yet. Although the ability that Waldon posseses (Discovered long after his first appearence in the world.) allows them to go anywhere at anytime. Even though she loves her brother very much and would do anything to protect him, she is a very independent person and and is usually very stubburn in her beliefs and hard to sway away from it. (Something only Waldon is capable of.) When her and Titus first met, she was 13 and he was 15. Soon after several adventures that they went on, she started developing a crush on him. She kept this to herself until she expressed this to Emma. (Who at the time was 14 and crushing on Titus as well.) This made Emma mad and from then on they got in many fights againt each other and for Titus's attention. Throughout their many fights and feuds, Titus never knew of any of this because the two girls were very good at hiding this from him. The feuding between the two girls got so bad at one point that it caused them to be captured by Desmond at one point. Her Remembering powers have allowed her to be an important character and means of transportation but even so it has not helped her at all when it comes to battling along side the other heroes or especially when they are all on there own. Because fo this whenever Wynter and Waldon are on their own, they have to use their quick wits and improvisation skills to protect them selves from the various threats that they have faced. Much of this was conveyed throughout the stories that were based sigularly around the twins while Titus spent almost a full year in the Subliminal Obliviator. The two have the potential to spawn their own spinnoff seires and very well could in the futre.